


One, Two, Three, Let's Go!

by elesseto



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, OT3, School Dance, have some fluff in these dark times, they/them pronouns for alma, yulma makes a guest appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesseto/pseuds/elesseto
Summary: It's senior year Homecoming and the kids are out for a fun night.





	One, Two, Three, Let's Go!

Lenalee brushed powder across her nose and dabbed on chapstick just as the doorbell rang. Shooting to her feet she called from her room, “Coming! Just a minute!” and started hunting down her shoes. 

"I'll get the door!" Komui called from downstairs, and Lenalee huffed in frustration, upturning clothes on the floor and rummaging in the closet until, at last, she spotted her heels. She dug them out from under her chair, turned about in a hurry for her bag, and snatched it from where she’d thrown it on her bed. One last check in the mirror: make-up, set. Dress, adjusted and pressed. She smiled, tucked a strand of hair behind her cheek, and rushed out, shutting the door a little too hard in her excitement.

Komui was in the living room, interrogating her dates from the armchair like a king, while the boys sat at attention on the couch. She entered the room grinning, walking up to Komui and punching him lightly on the arm. “Leave them alone, Komui,” she said, hardly meaning it. Her brother turned his head and paused, looking her over.

“You look beautiful!” he gushed, and got to his feet. It was true; she’d spent hours making sure. Her dress was emerald green, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, poofing out from her waist and ending just past her knees. She held matching green heels in her hands, with plans to put them on later. Her hair was styled in a bun, but she could feel strands falling out already. It was okay; by the end of the night her hair would be down anyway.

Blushing, she stepped past him, practically glowing as she looked at her boys.

Lavi, seated with his back incredibly straight on the couch, blushed as he looked at her. Allen was a bit more controlled, offering her a soft smile and saying, “You look very pretty, Lenalee.”

She smiled wider. “Thank you! You both look good too!”

It was true--the boys cleaned up well. Allen wore a black suit, red tie and white shirt, neatly pressed, his hair brushed back from his face, white bobby pins holding the strands in place. Lavi wore a black shirt tucked into pressed black pants and a white tie. Someone had attempted to tame his hair, but Lavi had been clearly running his hands through it, for it stuck up all over the place like usual. Both boys came to their feet and Lenalee said, “Let me get a sweater and my keys and we can go.”

Lavi and Allen got to their feet, and she heard Komui giving them the Talk.

“Any creeps come on to her, let me know.”

“Yes, sir,” Allen said, the picture of perfect politeness. Lenalee rolled her eyes, stepping into sneakers to drive in and throwing a cardigan over her shoulders.

Coming back into the living room she said, “Okay, guys, let’s go!”

Allen called shotgun as they approached the car. Lavi groaned but climbed into the back without complaint, planting himself in the middle seat and leaning forward between driver and front passenger, grinning.

Lenalee climbed in, holding up her phone and handing it to Lavi. “Don’t make me regret letting you be DJ,” she said, a slightly mischievous look in her eyes.

“Wait, why does he get to be DJ?” Allen pouted.

The drive to the school gymnasium was filled with interlacing rock and bright pop music that Lavi caterwauled at the top of his lungs, Allen holding his hands over his ears with a long-suffering groan, while Lenalee came in for the rapper interludes with lyric perfection.

She found a parking spot a fair ways from the gym, but even from there they could hear bass pumping in the air. Others just arriving to homecoming were walking ahead in giggling groups of five, couples holding hands or arguing, and the occasional pack of bros fist pumping, button-up shirt sleeves rolled up.

As they climbed out of the car, Lenalee changed her sneakers for her pumps and Lavi loosed his tie, mussing his hair more. “That’s better,” he sighed.

Lenalee locked the car, took a few wobbling steps, and grinned. “Lead me in?” she asked them, and Allen and Lavi both offered her an arm. Tucking her arms into them, the three walked up to the gym as one, steps in sync, Lavi’s step beginning to bounce to the beat the closer to the gym doors they got.

A queue was formed outside, and as they got closer Lenalee dug in her purse, pulling out Allen and Lavi’s tickets and handing them over.

Inside was boiling hot. Lenalee dumped her cardigan and her purse by the wall, piles of other girl’s belongings beside hers. Most of the girls had dumped their shoes too; Lenalee decided to wait it out and enjoy the height.

More loud, pulsing pop music played over speakers, but Lenalee took the boys’ hands and dragged them to the jumping crowd in the center of the floor, bodies pressing close together.

It was unfortunate that neither boy could actually dance, but Lenalee led them along as best she could, laughing at Lavi’s middle school dance moves and showing Allen how to move his hips, shouting encouragement over the noise.

When they got tired or thirsty they broke for the refreshment table, Lavi chugging cola, Lenalee taking a bit of chocolate and water, and both holding Allen back from consuming the entire table. They’d chat, rest out a song, and as a new base dropped, run back to the dance floor. An hour in, Lenalee finally took off her heels.

The last song cut out, and the DJ came over the mike, announcing the candidates for Homecoming King and Queen. Half-listening, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen enjoyed the break, Lavi wiping sweat from his brow, Lenalee fanning herself and readjusting her dress.

“And this year’s winner for Homecoming King goes to: Yuuuuuu Kanda!” the DJ announced, and Allen bent over laughing as Kanda stomped up the stairs, dressed in all black with his sleeves rolled up, glaring at the crowd that hooted and hollered for him. How’d he even gotten onto the ballot was a mystery, but a large, plastic crown was plopped on his head.

“This year’s Homecoming Queen-–drumroll, please—”

The crowd stomped their feet for a moment.

“is-–Alma Karma!”

Lenalee cheered with full enthusiasm as Alma climbed up onto the stage, dressed in a tuxedo jacket thrown over a sparkly silver jumpsuit, smiling and blushing in equal parts, and stood for their crown. Kanda looked less grumpy then before, and anyone who knew him would have seen he was actually really pleased.

“And now, the King and Queen’s dance!”

Kanda’s pleased look vanished. “Oh hell–” he began to grumble, but Alma took his hand.

“It’s just one dance,” they said, pulling him from the stage and back to the dance floor, where a circle formed around the couple.

Kanda was glaring out at the crowd as a song soft began playing, and people watched them dance a verse, Alma leading the stiff Kanda in an awkward sway.

As the chorus came in, Lenalee tugged on Allen and Lavi’s sleeves. “Let’s go,” she said, and the three of them stepped into the circle.

Turning to face each other, Lenalee wrapped one arm around Allen’s waist, then Lavi’s. Lavi put his arms around hers and Allen’s shoulders, and Allen tucked his arms at Lenalee and Lavi’s waists. The three of them swayed together, hip to hip, heads tipped together.

More couples joined, but they heard the whispers around them. “Can she do that?”

“Look, threesome,” someone muttered, before dissolving into mean giggles.

“Weirdos.”

Lenalee squeezed her hands, and Allen tipped his head toward her ear. “Don’t worry about them,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” Lavi chuckled, looked at two people he loved most. “I mean, we’re the prettiest couple here.”

Allen and Lenalee laughed, and Lavi threw over his shoulder, “But don’t worry, Yuu, I still think you’re beautiful!”

Kanda was held back from swiping at Lavi’s head by Alma, who smiled at the group and swayed Kanda toward a different part of the dance floor.

The song ended and a heavy bass bumped up. Lenalee sighed, and the three looked at each other.

“Who wants McDonald’s?” Allen asked, and Lenalee and Lavi laughed.

“Nah, let's get ice cream,” Lavi said, as they three walked out of the dance floor. “And I call shotgun!”

“You can’t do that until the car’s in sight, idiot,” Allen smirked.

“Now, come on, don’t start,” Lenalee said, throwing her cardigan over her arm and picking up her clutch, checking that everything was still there. Satisfied, she turned and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. They stared a moment, and she sighed.

“Dairy Queen closes first, so we better hurry.”

The boys practically ran out of the building, barefooted Lenalee laughing as she followed.

**Author's Note:**

> An older work taken from tumblr, with some edits and additions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
